


it looks good on you

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cutesy, Flirting, Fluff, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Heavy Petting, High School, Humorous Ending, M/M, No Sex, Secret Relationship, Sharing Clothes, Some Humor, Track Star Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: An interruption during one of Barry and Leonard's many hate-sex sessions results in an accidental switch of some rather  identifying clothing.





	it looks good on you

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Coldflash fic! I recently caught up on The Flash and it joined the rank of my very favorite ships. I've got more in the works, but I finished this one first, mostly because it's pretty short. I hope you enjoy!

Barry tightened his thighs around Snart’s waist, rocking up against him and holding back a groan. They had all night, and they’d already been at this for hours, taking their time.

That is, they _had_ had all night, until there was the sound of a car pulling into the driveway.

“Shit.” Barry broke the kiss that he and Snart had been sharing—well, it was actually more like _inflicting_ on each other to listen.

Snart growled in frustration, his cock hard through his boxers against Barry’s own. “Allen, what are y-”

Barry slapped a hand over his mouth, cutting off the rest of Snart’s sentence. “Shut. Up.”

They stayed like that for a moment, listening intently.

Downstairs, the front door opened.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Barry pushed Snart back, letting him fall against the headboard, and rolled out of bed. “Go!”

Snart snapped out of his shock and rushed to the window, flinging it open and throwing a leg over the sill.

“Wait!” Barry hissed. “Your clothes!”

Snart raised an eyebrow just  as Barry’s mother called out his name.

“No time,” he said, and dropped.

Barry held back a howl of frustration and snatched up Snart’s clothes from the pile theirs had fallen into together, tossing them out the window after him.

“No, Allen, wait-”

Barry slammed the window shut.

He kicked the rest of the pile into the closet, grabbing a pair of sweatpants in the process and yanking them on. Picking up a comic book at the last minute, he flopped down on the bed just as there was a knock on his door.

“Come in,” he called and his mom peeked in.

“Hi honey,” she said, smiling and coming to sit on his bed. “How was your night?”

“Fine,” Barry shrugged and set his book aside. “I thought you guys would be out later.”

“Oh, it turned out the movie didn’t have a late showing today,” she said. “We just had dinner and came home.”

“Oh,” Barry said. “That’s too bad.”

Nora smiled. “It’s alright, dinner was nice. And there’s always next weekend.”

They said their goodnights, Barry’s father poking his head in to bid his own goodnight as well, before Nora kiss Barry’s head and he laid down to sleep.

***

“Bartholomew Henry Allen!” His mother’s voice called outside his door, matching pitch and volume of Barry’s screeching alarm clock.

“Wha-” Barry answered, waking from his deep sleep. He turned towards the source of the noise and promptly rolled out of bed and onto the floor.

“Ooow...” he groaned, blinking blearily up at his alarm clock.

It glared back at him; 7:43.

“ _Shit_!” he yelped and scrambled up.

“Barry, language!” Nora scolded as he burst out of his door and down to the bathroom. “You have seven minutes, how are you going to shower?”

With a two minute shower done and five to spare, Barry raced around his room, toothbrush struck in his mouth.

He dragged his jeans out of the closet and cast around for a tshirt. Once he pulled one on, he grabbed for his jacket, stashed with the pile of clothes he’d kicked the night before and tugged it on without looking. Racing out, he only paused to drop his toothbrush in the bathroom.

“Bye Mom, love you!” he called as he dashed out of the house towards Iris’s waiting car, all with twenty seconds to spare.

When he slid into the passenger seat, she had a weirdly large grin stretched over her features.

“Morning,” she said and, bless her, handed him a travel mug of coffee.

“Hi,” he said breathlessly, setting his backpack at his feet and taking a long drink. “ _Aah_.”

He looked over to see her still smirking at him. “What?”

“Nothing,” she said, pulling away from the curb. “How was your time alone on date night?”

Being Barry’s next door neighbor and best friend, Iris knew everything about Barry’s life. Well, with one minor exception. She didn’t know about the constant hate sex he and Leonard Snart had been having for months.

“Fine,” he said. “It got cut short. What about your date with Eddie?”

“It was good.” Her smile widened. “You’ll never guess who we saw just before he dropped me off.”

“Who?” Barry asked.

Iris gave him a wide innocent cheshire cat grin, her eyes twinkling. “Leonard Snart.”

Barry nearly spit out his coffee.

“No kidding,” he said, throat burning after swallowing the scalding mouthful.

“Yep,” Iris continued, sounding way too pleased. “It looked like he was walking home. But that’s not even the weirdest thing.”

“What was?” Barry asked weakly.

She made no move to hide her joy from him now, smile looking all too pleased with herself. “He was wearing a _letterman jacket_.”

It was then that Barry noticed the fur on the hood of his jacket tickling his cheek, which was wrong for two reasons: 1. His coat did not have fur nor a hood. 2. Leonard Snart’s parka did.

A startled gasp practically ripped Barry’s lungs in half as he looked down over the dark blue-black of Snart’s coat. “Oh my God!”

Iris cackled. “I can’t believe you thought I wouldn’t notice!”

“ _I_ didn’t notice!” Barry said miserably, tugging at the coat without much success in the cramped car. “I thought I threw his coat down and I was running late and-”

“You didn’t know you were wearing Leonard Snart’s parka?” Iris asked dubiously.

“ _Nooo!_ ” Barry wailed. “I just grabbed it. I thought it was mine!”

Iris snickered as she pulled into a parking spot. “Maybe if you actually noticed your surroundings instead of just rushing all the time...”

“Oh sure, thanks _mom_ ,” Barry said as he slammed the door shut. “I just gotta find him before anyone else s-”

“Is Barry wearing Snart’s parka?” Eddie asked, materializing behind Iris.

“Shut up!” Barry snapped and Eddie looked to Iris in confusion.

She patted his arm. “It’s best not to ask.”

Eddie shrugged. “Okay.”

Barry grabbed their arms and tugged them to form a shield in front of him.

“Don’t let anyone see me,” he hissed, ducking behind them and looking around furtively.

“What about Cisco and Caitlin?” Eddie asked as they approached the school.

“Especially Cisco and Caitlin!”

“Allen.”

Barry whirled around at the word from behind him, yelping soft when he saw who it was.

Leonard Snart was practically an inch away, smirking and _wearing Barry’s letterman jacket._

What was really unfair was how good it looked on him. Nice and tight on broad shoulders, exposing the sweater clinging to his chest underneath. To his annoyance, Barry realized he liked seeing Snart wear it.

He looked Barry up and down slowly. “You’re wearing my jacket.”

Barry gulped. He was used to being this close to Snart, but not in public. “You’re wearing mine.”

Snart shrugged. “You gave it to me. Besides, it’s ten degrees out, what did you want me to do? Freeze?”

Barry blinked, a little thrown by this very _public_ admittance that they had interacted outside of school. “It’s at least forty.”

Snart laughed, shifting minutely closer.

Barry looked to his lips, vaguely aware that many people around them were staring. Probably confused why the track star and resident bad boy with reputations for hating each other were standing so close.

“Uh,” Cisco’s voice came from behind him. “What’s going on?”

Snart’s gaze went over Barry’s shoulder and flicked between two points, presumably Caitlin and Cisco.

“You’ve gathered your whole posse,” he mused, eyes returning to Barry’s face with that infuriating smirk.

Barry looked behind Snart. “So did you.”

Snart’s own group of friends were standing not too far away, gathered under the large oak on the lawn. They all quickly looked away when Barry met their gaze.

Snart grinned. “So I did.” He closed the miniscule gap between them. “So you gonna wear my jacket all day or what?”

Barry met his mirthful gaze, patting the part of Snart’s chest that his letterman covered. “I am if you’re wearing mine.”

Snart’s grin widened. “Guess so then.”

Before Barry could react, Leonard ducked in to kiss his cheek and turned away, walking back to his friends. “See you tonight Allen!”

It only took a second for Barry to blink out of his dumbfounded state.

“Len!” he called, running after him.

Just as Leonard turned, Barry grabbed the front of the letterman and yanked him in for a searing kiss.

When they parted, Barry let his forehead rest on Len’s, aware that absolutely everyone in both of their friend groups was staring.

“You _will_ see me tonight,” he whispered. “Because you’re taking me out.”

Ignoring Leonard’s stunned expression, Barry gave him one more peck.

He turned away with an uncontrollable grin, lifting the fur hood of the parka to hide the fierce blush spreading over his cheeks, leaving Len slack jawed behind him. “See you later, Lenny!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Pretty please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed, it spurs me on to write more❤️


End file.
